


The Photographer

by joneinyourarea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photographer AU, RIP, for the person on instagram, sorry it's gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: "What am I supposed to do?""What you normally do, let me take pictures of you in your natural habitat."or the photography au that needed to be made.





	The Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like the prologue, but I wanted to make the first part as quickly as possible so I could write this out better, trust me the first chapter might recap some things but it'll be so much better.

Hyunjin loved every second of taking pictures. He knew he wanted to make something of his hobby, but the many studios he’s shown his photography to has told him that all of his work is too bland, that he hasn’t found his subject therefore his work doesn’t show his individuality. 

He knows for a fact that all of his flowers shows beautiful detail and the colors always pop wonderfully. He loves every single picture he’d taken a snap of and wishes these professionals would appreciate the hard work he’d gone through to get the perfect snap of each object.

The last professional to interview him told him that his work was bland, that he seems unfocused and uninterested in his subject. That professional doesn’t know what he’s talking about because Hyunjin is totally focused and absolutely loves all of his works.

He’s taking a picture of a pink alstroemeria when a tall boy walks in front of the flower, blocking his view. He stands up and gently taps the shoulder of the boy. When he turns around it’s like Hyunjin lost all sense of breathing. Nothing else matters to him, no subject he’s taken a picture of before was as breathtaking as this boy.

Watch out professional, Hyunjin’s about to make a new friend so he can blow you away with the beauty of his photography and make a name for himself. Watch out world, Hyunjin’s coming.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you did, I promise it will be better as it goes along.


End file.
